Culture shock, role reversal, and adjustment to a new society in late life are major thresholds for older adults to cross. Despite changing demographics in American society, very little is known about Asian elderly who immigrate in late life. Frequently overlooked in research agendas, their social and mental health problems have been ignored or trivialized, perhaps due to the stereotypical "model minority" image portrayed of them. Acknowledging other diversity event among Asian elderly, this project will provide insights into the "culture of immigrant elderly" by examining the acculturative experience of immigrant Asian Indian elderly in the United States. Specifically, this multi-method, cross-sectional study will involve telephone interviews a total sample of 100 immigrant older adults from India who have relocated to the New York/New Jersey metropolitan area. To provide a qualitative, phenomenological understanding of Asian Indian immigration in late life, this study will further include a nested design with an in-depth case study of five individuals randomly selected from the sample of participants. The three specific aims of this proposed project are:- 1) To examine gender, SES, self-reported English proficiency, education, and length of residence in the United States as predictors of acculturative stress in Asian Indian immigrant elderly. 2) To assess the direct and buffering effects of social resources (social support and intergeneration solidarity) and personal resources (self- esteem and self-assessed health) on levels of acculturative stress in Asian Indian immigrant elderly. 3) To examine the relationship between acculturative stress and depressive symptomatology in Asian Indian immigrant elderly.